Mi amor hacia ti
by Lady Mayu-chan
Summary: Ludwig es un chico de 16 años que se ah enamorado de un famoso italiano: Feliciano Vargas. Siempre viéndole de lejos, su vida toma un giro distinto cuando el chico por fin le habló; Pero no todo es un cuento de hadas, Ludwig se va, dejando todo atrás por un suceso que le lastimó, más promete regresar. ¿Un cuento de hadas? Por favor: El amor de Ludwig hacia Feliciano. [ReSubido]


Re subido de mi anterior cuenta -MonikaPananiniWeismann- blablabla disfruten, ningún personaje me pertenece -sonríe-

Demaciado OoC, fue mi primer fic, ¿que querían? xD hace exactamente un año creo.

* * *

Un día común y corriente, Ludwig miraba como un castaño era rodeado por miles de chicas desde una mesa lejana a la de él.

-Ludwig-san, no me diga que le gusta Feliciano senpai- Un chico japonés de nombre Kiku Honda miraba divertido a Ludwig

-¿Qu-que? C-Claro que no, s-solo…-

-Ludwig, realmente te enamoraste de alguien difícil…- Una chica de cabellos castaños sonreía, pero veía con pena a Ludwig

-¿D-difícil? ¿D-De que hablas, Elizabeta? N-No me enamoré de él-

-Ósea como que, tipo y se nota que te gusta- Feliks, otro chico rubio con cabello algo largo sonreía tranquilamente mientras veía a aquel castaño

-Eso es verdad- El chico sentado a un lado de Ludwig veía ah su amigo y a veces miraba sus partituras, su nombre era Roderich Edelstein.

-…T-Tal vez…tengan razón…-

Ah…Guten Morgen, mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt, tengo 16 años, estudio en un prestigioso colegio japonés junto a mis grandes amigos. Yo soy de Alemania…bueno, la situación que estoy viviendo es algo embarazosa…

-Ludwig-san, Feliciano senpai es uno de los más famosos chicos de por aquí, no solo por ser el nieto del director, si no porque es un gran actor y seiyuu de animes algo famosos, además de que está empezando su carrera de cantante…-

Yo…creo que me enamoré de la persona equivocada…

**HORAS DESPUES**

-¡Sensei! No me gusta para nada como da su clase, siempre está al pendiente de ese famosillo- Alfred, furioso, reclamó al profesor Eduard von Bock, pues esté solo le decía a Feliciano si estaba bien como daba la clase.

-¡A-Alfred! Más respeto para Felici-

-No importa profesor, ya empezaba ah hartarme, ve~- Interrumpió el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿¡E-E-EH!? L-Le estaba hartando al nieto del director, ¿q-que voy a hacer? M-Moriré…-

-De su clase normalmente y no digo nada-

-¡S-SI!-

-Uh, Feliciano es algo caprichoso- Ludwig veía a Feliciano sin ninguna expresión, a pesar de ser mayor que él estaba en esa clase por petición de su abuelo, le agradecía silenciosamente; Dejó todo pensamiento al escuchar el comentario hecho por su compañero Vash.

-No lo creo…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-N-No, por n-nada…-

-S-señor Beilschmidt, por favor pase al frente a resolver el problema de la pizarra-

-Con gusto, profesor- Se levantó de su silla y fue al frente, tal y como le ordenó el profesor. Al terminar de resolver el problema miró al frente y vio como Feliciano le miraba entusiasmado.

-Excelente como siempre, señor Beilschmidt, valla a su asiento- Solo terminar de decir la frase, Ludwig hiso una reverencia y fue hacia su lugar, sin antes haber visto de cerca a Feliciano. El alemán se sorprendió cuando el castaño le tomo la mano y le habló.

–Nee nee, Ludwig, ¿podemos comer juntos hoy?-

-E-eh…c-con gusto-

-Ve~, ¡Yay! Te espero en los comedores cerca de la esquina-

-¿E-en donde está totalmente solo?-

-Claro, así no nos van a molestar, ve~-

-E-Esta bien…-

-Ludwig, deje de molestar a Feliciano- El profesor no los veía, pero a pesar de los susurros, los escuchó.

Al sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, pudo sentir como Vash le miraba extrañamente. Al terminar la clase, el pequeño ojimiel le esperaba en la puerta, sonriendo y saludando a algunas chicas que pasaban del otro lado.

-F-Feliciano, ¿está seguro de q-querer comer conmigo?-

-¡Por supuesto! Sabes, eh querido invitarte a comer días pasados, pero no podía por todas esas chicas reuniéndose a mí alrededor…-

-¿E-Enserio?- Su sonrojo era inevitable, su cara totalmente estaba roja; No podía articular ninguna palabra, Feliciano solo lo miraba sonriente y decía algunos "ve"

-Enserio, ve~, desde que te vi, te me hiciste una persona interesante. Y bueno… ¿Vamos ah comer?-

-C-claro… ¿Que quieres comer?- Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado hacia la cafetería y ya estaban al frente

-Ummm…Pasta, Pizza y…ummm…. ¿qué quieres tu?

-Algo de Wurst-

-¿Solo eso?-

-S-Si-

-¡Ok! Ve~-

Se sirvieron y extrañamente no había nadie cerca para llamar la atención de Feliciano. Ludwig no se había percatado de que Feliciano le tomó la mano para correr ah los comedores "solitarios". Al llegar, simplemente no había nada, algunos árboles secos y las mesas mal cuidadas, si fuera de noche, ese lugar sería bueno para contar una historia de terror.

-F-Feliciano, ¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí, además de que no querías que nos molestaran?-

-Simple, quería hablar contigo ah solas…- Veía su plato de pasta, sonriendo tiernamente.

Se sentaron en alguna mesa cercana, y comenzaron a comer pacíficamente.

-¿Y, de donde eres, Ludwig? Ah, ¿puedo mejor llamarte Luddy? -

-Ah, claro Feliciano-

-Dime Feli, ¿sí?- Sin quitar su sonrisa, llevó un poco de pasta a su boca.

-Está bien, Feli…emm…yo soy de Alemania-

-¡Uwa! ¡¿Enserio?! Yo quiero ir a Alemania…-

-A-Algún día podemos ir…d-digo, si los profesores quieren hacer otro viaje escolar-

-Tienes razón, uh, yo soy de Italia-

-¿Italia? Ese lugar es hermoso…-

-¿Y-Ya has ido?-

-Sí, hace tiempo, cuando mi abuelo tenía mucho trabajo, mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos en casa de su amigo-

-Ya veo~, nee Luddy, también eh notado algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-En los descansos y en las clases que tenemos juntos, me miras mucho, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Q-Que? Y-Yo no hago eso…- Se sonrojó totalmente, no pensó que lo hubiera descubierto.

-Hera hera~ Luddy se puso rojo~-

-¿Q-Que? E-Eso es me-mentira-

Y así, a partir de ese día se hicieron amigos; Todos los días comían juntos, en clases los dos se sentaban juntos y hacían los trabajos como podían (Como Ludwig podía, ya que en casi siempre Feliciano estaba distraído). Se habían hecho los mejores amigos pues también salían a comer y a pasear por cualquier parte, también algunas veces quedaban de verse en la casa de alguno de los dos y jugaban los muchos de los juegos que tenían los dos. Ludwig se había enamorado mucho más de Feliciano, y aunque tuvieran algunas peleas sin sentido, seguían viéndose como siempre. Ya conocían algunos secretos de los dos, como que Feliciano realmente era muy vergonzoso al estar actuando y que Ludwig tenia DVD´S no aptos para menores.

Un día normal, los dos decidieron salir a un parque cualquiera, comieron helado, se hicieron bromas y cantaban unas que otras canciones que se sabían los dos, era extraño ver al alemán cantando, pero todo lo hacía por Feliciano.

-Nee, Luddy Luddy, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?- Ya había preguntado eso varias veces, a lo que Ludwig siempre respondía…

-Sí, pero no te lo puedo decir-

-Vamos, yo te diré quien me gusta si tú me dices-

-Primero dímelo tú-

-Está bien…a mi m-me gusta…esa chica, l-la que se va a graduar pronto…Elizabeta…-

-¿E-Elizabeta? Pe-Pero si ella ya esta hasta comprometida con Roderich- Desvió la mirada totalmente serio, le había dolido que dijera eso.

-Lo sé…p-pero…ah mí me gusta…-

-Y… ¿porque te gusta?-

-Es muy linda y muy gentil…t-también porque e-es una gran chica y…m-me gusta que sea amable- Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, nervioso, como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

-Y-Ya veo…O-Oye, Feli… ¿q-quieres otro helado?-

-¿Uh?-

-¿S-Si? Está bien…y-yo…vengo en seguida-

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, su corazón se estaba rompiendo, ¿Ah Feliciano le gusta Elizabeta? Realmente estaba devastado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y sentía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier instante, paró repentinamente…

-¿P-Porque…Po-porque ah él le gusta Elizabeta? N-No entiendo… Y-Ya se…es porque soy hombre… ¿cierto? ¿Por eso es que no le gusto?- se llevo la mano a la cara, intentando cubrir las lagrimas que salieron rápidamente -¿P-Por qué?…Maldición, no debí haberme enamorado de él… ¿Por qué es que tuve que enamorarme de un hombre?- Sin querer, lloraba como podía, pero lloraba en silencio, tratando de que la gente no se interesara en el.

Se limpio las lágrimas y fue por el helado que había tomado como excusa…tal vez le diría que no había helado…aunque sería algo que no creería fácilmente. ¡Sí! Volvería para "preguntarle" el sabor del helado a Feliciano. Corrió de nuevo, y al llegar quedo en shock, Feliciano estaba besando ah otra chica…Aunque no pudiera ver la expresión de Feliciano (Ya que la chica estaba frente ah él y no podía ver nada más que su rizo) parecía que los dos disfrutaban…y lo único que sintió fue tristeza y unos grandes celos.

-¡Hey, Bella, vayámonos!- Gritó otra chica de lejos

-¡Si, ya voy~! Adiós, Feli-kun- Y la chica corrió ah quien sabe dónde, Feliciano tenía los ojos llorosos y se tocaba los labios "sin creer" que la chica lo había hecho.

-L-Luddy…-

-Y-Yo… ¿Qué sabor quieres de helado?- Y las lagrimas volvieron a salir mientras una sonrisa extremadamente falsa adornaba el rostro del rubio.

-¿Po-Porque lloras?-

-S-Sabes…mejor irnos ah casa, vi en la televisión que llovería-

-L-Luddy…- Se levantó preocupado, jamás había visto a su amigo llorar, más bien, él no era el tipo de personas que lloraba tan fácilmente.

- S-Sabes…ella es muy linda… ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?-

-Luddy…-

-Mejor, para no causarte más problemas, me iré ah casa…-

-¡LUDWIG!- Gritó ya molesto, esa actitud no le agradaba pero…le preocupaba el cómo estaba.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Qué tienes, porque estas actuando así?-

-Por nada…-

-¿Te molesto que ella me besara?-

-P-Para nada- Desvió la mirada, limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿E-Entonces?-

-…Solo quiero ir a casa…- Su voz volvió a ser gruesa, la misma voz dura que antes de hablarse.

-Ludwig…-

-Vamos, ¿sí?-

Desde ese día, Ludwig no sonreía tanto como antes y ya no buscaba tanto a Feliciano, y esté volvía a estar con todas esas chicas que lo "amaban".

-Oye, Ludwig, ¿Por qué repentinamente dejaste de hablarle a Feliciano?- Preguntaba el Roderich.

-…-

-¿Ludwig-san?- Kiku miraba extrañamente al alemán, ya que solo miraba el suelo.

-…-

-¡Ludwig!- Elizabeta se había enojado, pues le hartaba que no hicieran caso, además, le preocupaba su amigo.

-¿Ah? Perdona, estaba escuchando música, ¿Qué quieres?- Levantó la mirada, molesto.

-No me contestes en ese tono, sabes que yo soy mayor que tu-

-Lo siento, señorita…- Dijo sarcástico.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Ludwig? Llevas días que te la pasas ausente, ya no vienes tanto con nosotros ni con Feliciano, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- Vash casi sacaba su arma, pues también le desagradaba el comportamiento de su compañero

-Nada…Ah…Feliciano se mira tan feliz…-

-Oye, Feli~- Feliks no tardó en hablar, sorprendiendo al alemán al escuchar aquel nombre.

-¿F-Feliks?- El ítalo miraba confuso al polaco, que sonreía y con la mano hacia una seña de "Ven aquí". Se levanto de su mesa y fue con ellos.

-Ósea como que, Ludwig quiere ha-

-Lo siento, iré por algo más de wurst, Feliciano-san, si quiere puede sentarse en mi lugar, para que tenga una buena conversación con…todos- Dicho esto, se fue sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, Feliciano-san?- Kiku miraba confuso al alemán mientras se alejaba, pero después volvió a ver a sus amigos

-No lo sé, el empezó a actuar raro desde hace tiempo, justamente después de cuando fuimos al parque…-

-¿Porqué?- Roderich odiaba que no dieran explicaciones, pero trato de ser lo más amable que podía

-L-Le había dicho "quien me gustaba" y cambio de conversación…después una tipa me…me beso y de ahí Ludwig ah estado así…-

-Ya veo…-

-Y ¿Por qué entre comillas el quien te gustaba- Elizabeta estaba algo confundida, Ludwig no solía actuar así, pero sabía que tratándose de la persona que amas, se puede tornar una personalidad diferente.

-Po-Por qué era mentira…No pude explicárselo…-

-Mejor ve con él, y dile que fue un mal entendido- Vash, quien extrañamente no tenía su arma en manos aun, seguía comiendo del obento que le había hecho su pequeña hermana Lily.

-Eh…eso he querido hacer…-

Repentinamente, por las bocinas el director habló explicando que no servían las campanillas, pero que ya era hora de volver a los salones.

-…Le diré mañana, ahora no nos toca ninguna clase juntos-

-Está bien- Dijeron algunos a unísono.

Pasadas las últimas horas, Ludwig se dedicaba ah ir a su casa, cuando vio algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-Entonces, hoy en el parque de siempre, a las 2, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero recuerda que no puedes faltar, si no me pondré realmente triste~-

-Feli, Feli no te preocupes, ¿Cómo podría faltar?-

Una chica extraña hablaba con Feliciano, la verdad no le importo tanto que estuviera con ella pero… ¿En el parque de siempre? ¿Acaso, mientras los dos salían a comer, también salía con ella a hacer otra cosa?

-Bien, Nos vemos Feli~-

Sin pensarlo, se fue lo más rápido que pudo, para que no lo vieran espiando y mucho menos, la mirada llena de odio que tenía en ese mismo instante.

**Al día siguiente**

-¿¡QUE TE VAS A DONDE!?- Elizabetta no se creía lo que había dicho

-Ah Alemania, iré a la escuela militar en la que estuvo mi abuelo, justamente ayer hablé con él y me sugirió eso-

-Pe-Pero no puedes irte, si, faltan unas semanas para salir de vacaciones, ¡pero no puedes irte ahora!- Roderich veía a Ludwig con reproche, era el único que le ayudaba en su musica, no dejaría que se fuera...aunque tenía a su prometida, Eli.

-Roderich…ya pedí el permiso, me iré mañana así que...Adiós…-

-Pe-Pero ósea, ¿estás pensándolo bien? Tipo y dejaras ah todos solos aquí, y, ¿qué hay de tu hermano?- Feliks se veía mas impresionado que los otros, pues Ludwig era un buen amigo suyo

-Mi bruder está de vacaciones en Canadá, así que…por favor, ustedes cuiden mi casa, ¿Si?-

-Pero, ¿y Feliciano-san?- Kiku casi se entristecía por lo que pasaría entre Feliciano y Ludwig.

-¿Él?...Se enterará por ustedes…además, el ya tiene una novia, eso creo…- Bajó la mirada, algo dolido por haber dicho eso.

-¡Pe-Pero!-

-Adiós…eso es todo lo que diré…-

Ludwig se marchaba a la puerta, triste y decidido; Feliciano observaba desde cerca, comenzó a llorar cuando dijo que se enteraría por sus amigos…

-¡LUDWIG!-

-¿Fe-Feliciano?-

-No te vayas…por favor…- Corrió hacia él y le abrazó fuertemente-Por favor…no te vayas…-

-Feliciano…lo…lo siento…tengo que irme…a-adiós, te deseo lo mejor en estos cuatro años…-

-¿¡CU-CUATRO AÑOS!?-

-Si…-

-¡Ve! Por favor, no te vayas, si hice algo malo…perdóname, ¡perdóname pero no te vayas!- Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, realmente él no quería que se fuera, era su _mejor amigo _y no quería dejarlo ir así como si nada.

-Feliciano, suéltame por favor…-

-…P-Prométeme…-

-¿Eh?-

-Prométeme que volverás, que volverás y no te iras de nuevo…- Lo miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, tratando de verse serio, más solo se veía tierno.

-…Lo…Lo prometo…-

Feliciano en un descuido se soltó de Ludwig, y esté aprovecho ah irse sin que le detuviera

-E-Estaré esperándote…- Apretaba sus manos con fuerza, llegando a hacerse daño a si mismo, pero mas daño le hacía ver a _su _Ludwig marcharse...

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¿U-Un concierto?-

-Kesesese, yo tampoco lo creí, pero lo harán para celebrar el aniversario del colegio, y obviamente quieren que el awesome de yo participe junto con los no-awesome's que eran mis compañeros- El albino tomaba de la taza de café que le había dado el rubio, gritando aun el cuan "Asombroso" era.

-Bruder…no me digas que quieres que participe contigo-

-¿Qué? No ¡Kesesese, quiero que vallas ah verme!-

-Lo sabía…-

Ya habían pasado cuatro años, Ludwig se había graduado de la academia militar alemana, ya no era el mismo, había cambiado mucho: Su cuerpo se hiso mas fornido y su voz se había engruesado demasiado, ya no era un chico que le gustaba jugar (No tanto, pues tenía que cuidar a un familiar lejano suyo y tenía que jugar con él), el no dejaba de ser responsable, pero se había hecho mucho más ordenado.

-Si quieres puedes invitar a alguna chica, Kesesese, no hay nada malo en llevar a alguien-

-No tengo intención alguna de llevar a alguien- Terminó su café, dirigiéndose al lavaplatos para dejar aquella taza.

-Que aburrido eres Luddo, ¿por lo menos iras a ver a tus amigos?-

-Si…ah ellos claro que iré ah verlos, aun que ya haya visto ah algunos…-

-Bueno… ¿ya tienes traje para poder ir?-

-Claro que no, aunque podría ponerme uno que nunca me puse-

-¿El que te regalo esa chica loca?-

-Si- Se deprimía al recordar eso, una chica que nunca había visto llegó a su casa y le regaló un hermoso traje de gala, ¿porque? Nadie lo sabía, pero eso quedó en el olvido al esa chica desaparecer de un momento a otro.

-Póntelo, y vamos ah casa antes de que llueva y no pueda salir el avión-

-Sí, **solo deja emp**aco y listo-

HORAS DESPUÉS

-L-Lud…d-dame ah Gilbird…d-dámelo…- El albino hablaba en sus sueños mientras que su hermano veía por la ventana del avión.

-Fe…Feliciano…- A pesar de haber pasado el tiempo, recordaba la promesa que había hecho con aquel castaño que invadía cada día sus sueños.

-Dámelo…Lud…Lud…dámelo- E inconscientemente, golpeo ah su hermano menor en la cara.

-¡G-GILBERT!-

-Ah, ¿que, que…que?… ¿por qué estas enojado, West?- El albino medio despertó, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su suave cama.

-Me golpeaste, verdammt…-

-Haha, no me di cuenta…-

-¡Pide una disculpa tan siquiera!-

-No quiero- Hizo un mohín, abrazándose a si mismo.

-Realmente dudo que seas mi hermano mayor…-

-West, no lo dudes, esta awesome persona es tu hermano mayor, así que no llores por qué no eres tan awesome como yo, Kesesese-

-Mejor sigue durmiendo-

-Sí, Sí, Guten Natch-

-Guten Natch-

Su hermano mayor era como un niño pequeño, pero aun así ellos se querían, unos extraños hermanos según toda la gente que los conocía. Al llegar al aeropuerto, Elizabeta, Roderich, Feliks y otro chico algo idéntico ah Feliks esperaban en la entrada.

-Ósea, ¡esto es aburrido! -

-F-Feliks, ya llego un avión así que imagino que han de ser los que esperan- Decía tímidamente el chico parecido ah el (Pero con cabello castaño)

-Uh… ¿no debimos invitar a Feliciano?-Elizabeta recordaba cuando antes de salir del instituto, Feliciano le decía que le había gustado conocerlos ah todos, pero siempre que hablaba de Ludwig se veía triste…

-No creo que eso fuera una buena idea- Roderich, se quedaba contemplando el avión que venia, imaginando que en ese avión vendría la persona que amó antes

-P-Pero, querido…- Elizabeta no se podía quejar con su marido, por que sabía que tenia razón, si Ludwig y Feliciano se vieran sería algo triste.

-Arruinaría la felicidad de volvernos ah ver-

-Tipo y Rode tiene razón, pero es algo cruel para Feli-Feli-

-Sea cruel oh no, Ludwig debe estar tranquilo mientras está aquí, porque según lo que me dijo Gilbert, solo estarán aquí una semana y después se irán de nuevo ah Alemania-

-Que crueles…- El chico parecido a Feliks susurró, pero como siempre, su amigo lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Verdad que si, Toris-

-S-Si…-

-C-Callen, ya vienen-

Y si, efectivamente, los hermanos Beilschmidt venían jalando sus maletas con algo de cansancio. Los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron ah recibirlos.

-¿Uh?-

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!- Dijeron todos a unisonido, Elizabeta sonreía ah fuerzas, pues Gilbert nunca fue un gran amigo que digamos.

-D-Danke-

-Luddo! No seas tan tímido y vallamos- Gilbert goleó con "suavidad" la espalda de su hermano menor, empujándolo para que avanzara.

-Ósea como que, tipo y Gilb tiene mucha razón-

-Está bien… ¿Y, cuidaron bien mi casa?-

-¿Osea y tipo con quien hablas, eh? Si yo la cuide, esta de maravilla, pero el color sigue pareciéndome horrible-

-¿Quería pintarlo de rosa?- Roderich parecía conocer a Feliks, por que al solo terminar la frase esté afirmo

-Exacto, ósea, ¡es un hermosísimo color!-

-Haha, no, no lo es Feliks- Todos rieron ante el mohín del polaco.

Todos volvieron a la antigua casa de Ludwig, después de haber cenado algo y platicado de todo lo que hicieron, de cómo fue la hermosa boda de Roderich y Elizabeta, de cómo Feliks y Toris se conocieron y esas cosas, se fueron todos, dejando a los hermanos desempacando.

-Oye West, ¿Por qué cada que Feliks quería decir algo de "Fel" todos lo callaban? Fue divertido, pero mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo ni la menor idea…Terminaremos de desempacar mañana, mientras duerme-

-¿OTRA VEZ?-

-Si-

-Owww eso es cruel… ¡kesese si claro! ¡Guten Natch, West!-

-Ja, guten natch, bruder-

Cayeron dormidos rápidamente, parecía que la cama tenía algún hechizo extraño que los hacía dormir plácidamente, pues hasta despertaron realmente tarde, bueno…solo Gilbert.

-Bruder, despierta, ya es hora de almorzar-

-Ja~ diez minutos mas-

-Verdammt, despierta, no me obligues a usar la fuerza- Tronó sus nudillos, haciéndolos sonar alto para que su hermano escuchara la advertencia.

-Reto…-

-Tsk, despiértate temprano, idiota- Sin pensarlo, golpeo ah su hermano en el estomago y lo levanto del cabello con fuerza…realmente eso creía Gilbert que había hecho, pues solo le había tocado el estomago y le había revuelto el cabello

-Duele…-

-No puedo creer que con solo tocarte estés llorando…Despierta ahora y alístate, que debes ensayar para hoy -

-¡CIERTO! ¡ORE-SAMA HOY BRILLARA MUCHISIMO MEJOR QUE TODOS! ¡KESESESE!- Se levanto de un brinco de la cama directo ah la ducha

-Realmente…eso fue rápido…-

Después de 10 minutos…

-¿Y, Que tocaras ahora?-

-¡Mi canción!-

-No seas idiota, estoy diciendo el nombre de la canción-

-Lo sé, pero es que…aun no tiene nombre…- Dijo apenado, comiendo un panque con mucha miel de mapple.

-¿Y…eso, por qué?-

-No lo sé…Pero se me ocurre…My Song That Is Written…emm…¡By Me, For Me!

-Demasiado tiempo en el extranjero…-

-M-Mattie me llevo a conocer ah su hermano, pero él se había ido hace tiempo, así que decidimos pasar unas semanas en Estados Unidos…-

-Esta bien, esta bien-

-¿Tú no cantaras?-

-Por el momento, yo solo quiero ser un simple observador…- Tomó un sorbo de su café, indiferente.

-¡Hablas como el señorito de Rode!-

-Como sea…yo quiero ver cantar ah alguien…que quería mucho…-

-¿Una linda chica?-

-Claro que no…-

-¿Un amigo tuyo, que era TU MEJOR AMIGO?- Las últimas palabras fueron extrañas para Ludwig al principio, pero después entendió, lo entendió por completo.

-¡E-ESO NO E-ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!- Ludwig se había puesto algo rojo, pues había entendido lo que para el era Mejor Amigo, era extraño pero, ese tipo de conversación tenían casi ah diario (Se acostumbró, así que sabia el significado de las palabras de su hermano)

-¡Kesesese! No lo niegues, ¿enserio te gustaba un chico?-

-No me digas q-que ah ti no te gusta ese tal "Mattie"- Tosió, ocultando su sonrojo con su mano.

-¡L-LO NUESTRO ES DIFERENTE!-

Y así, otra conversación extraña en su vida diaria, después de almorzar, Gilbert fue a ensayar su canción, mientras que Ludwig imaginaba como se vería Feliciano después de esos cuatro años**…**

**Pasadas unas hor**as

-¿Faaalta mucho para llegar?- Chillaba el albino mirando por la ventana del auto

-¿Estudiaste en ese instituto, acaso no recuerdas el camino?-

-Recorre todo el continente americano y dime si recuerdas donde estaba tu antiguo instituto…-

-Está bien, ah de haber sido difícil entonces-

-Kesese ya llegamos- El gran instituto estaba realmente iluminado, lleno de autos y motocicletas que eran de los antiguos y de los más recientes alumnos. Muchos alumnos y alumnas paseaban de un lado a otro, unos cargando instrumentos, otros solo paseando por ahí.

-Feli…Feli…-

-¿Uh, West?-

-L-Lo siento, tengo que ir a buscar a los otros- Sin decir más, corrió hacia el auditorio donde se presentarían los alumnos.

-Y ahora, el siguiente…- El presentador –Que era nada más ni nada menos que Alfred Jones- veía a los alumnos muy entusiasmados, sabía que el siguiente seria el mas adorado de la noche –¡ES NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE…FELICIANO VARGAS!-

Todas las chicas gritaban lo más alto que podían, algunas diciendo ¨Que genial¨ ¨Que felicidad¨ Esto es lo mejor del mundo¨ y cosas así.

-¿F-Feliciano?-

El telón se levanto, mostrando al ítalo con una cara sonriente, como Ludwig lo recordaba…no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó ah hablar, su voz era simplemente la misma, todo su rostro y su cabello

-Muchas gracias por venir, etto… esta canción… ¿uh?- Feliciano vio al rubio, parado frente a la puerta, sonriendo tranquilamente algo sonrojado, eso hizo que se pusiera realmente feliz, y casi llorara de la alegría –E-Esta canción está dedicada ah…una persona que yo quiero y aprecio mucho …va para ti, Luddy-

Todas se quedaron decepcionadas, pero buscaban a ese tal "Luddy" , la canción comenzó y todas dejaron de buscar al chico, mientras esté, estaba tan sonrojado y nervioso que parecía un tomate temblando_._

_¿Desde cuándo y dónde perdim_o_s_

_Lo maravilloso que tu yo teníamo_s_?_

_Mi corazón se había unido con el tu_y_o_

_Para llenar todo este vací_o_…_

_Cuando yo tenía mucho mie_d_o_

_Tu recuerdo siempre se presentaba a _m_í_

_Y yo sabía que tu siemp_r_e_

_Estuviste dentro de mi coraz_ó_n_

_Si el amor fuera un sentimiento profun_d_o_

_Sabré que el tiempo un día se acaba_r_a_

_Pero yo te amaré y nunca te deja_r_e_

_Siempre me vas ah tener a_h_í_

_Apoyándo_t_e_

_El amor es algo que puede lastim_a_r_

_Por eso, huimos mientras lo buscam_o_s_

_Pero si es que tú llegas un día encontr_a_r_

_El amor verdadero no hab_r_á_

_Que hui_r_…_

_Parece realmente mi primer am_o_r_

_Pienso que fue obra de este cruel desti_n_o_

_Y lo que siento si me abraz_a_s_

_No lo siento yo ni en mis sueñ_o_s_

_Si un día tu y _y_o_

_Nos volvemos a encontr_a_r_

_Creo que mi sonrisa no sería igu_a_l_

_Pero lo más feliz, de este largo invierno f_u_e_

_Que pude estar contigo una vez m_á_s_

_Si el amor fuera un sentimiento profun_d_o_

_Sabré que el tiempo un día se acaba_r_a_

_Pero yo te amaré y nunca te deja_r_e_

_Siempre me vas a tener a_h_í_

_Apoyándot_e…

Aplausos y chiflidos de chicos y chicas resonaron en todo el auditorio, Feliciano había llorado mientras cantaba, pero eso nadie lo noto, más que Ludwig…

Volviendo al tema de Ludwig, nadie recordaba para quien era la canción, pero todos la amaron, especialmente Ludwig, pues era para él y solo para él. Al terminar la canción corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás alumnos preparándose, buscando al pequeño Feliciano, pero su búsqueda fue una perdida, pues le dijeron que Feliciano había salido corriendo del auditorio después de terminar su canción. Imaginando ah donde habría ido, corrió al antiguo lugar sagrado donde se juntaban, aquel que sabia cuanta fue la diversión de esos dos chicos mientras eran adolecentes_._

_-Ve~ Luddy~ tienes una mancha de pasta en la mejilla- El italiano le miraba extrañado, su amigo no se había dado cuenta y eso que era su propio rost_r_o_

_-¿Ah?, no te preocupes, ya la lim- Sin haberse dado cuenta, Feliciano le lamió la mejilla donde estaba dicha mancha-¡¿F-Fe-Feliciano?_!_-_

_-Hehe, te sonrojaste mucho Luddy_~_-_

_-P-Por supuesto_…_-_

_-Te vez muy lindo así_…_- Sonrió tiernamente con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-¿E-EH_?-

Los recuerdos volvían mientras corría, cuando llego…vio a su querido amigo, sentado en el mismo lugar que ocupaba cuando comían juntos.

-F-Feliciano…-

-Luddy…V-Volviste…- El ítalo se sintió mareado, nunca creyó que él estaría allí, sus piernas le fallaron por un momento y empezó a caer.

-¡FELICIANO!- Esté logro atraparle, sosteniéndole fuerte de los brazos.

-V-Ve…L-Luddy…Hehe scusa…-

-¿F-Feli, estás bien?-

-Perfectamente, hera hera~- Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-G-Gracias ah Dios…-

-…Volviste…-

-¿Eh?-

-Si regresaste…pensé que no lo harías…-

-¿Qué clase de amigo seria si no cumplía mi promesa?-

-Luddy…- Lentamente se acercó ah los labios del ojiazul

-F-Feliciano…- De un segundo ah otro, sus labios se unieron con los del castaño en un romántico beso, Feliciano abrazo a Ludwig por el cuello, acercándolo más a su cuerpo; El otro abrazó un poco mas fuerte al castaño. Se separaron y se miraron tiernamente a los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Ludwig…te…te extrañe tanto…- el castaño comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente, pero comenzó a llorar; Sintió los brazos fuertes del rubio abrasándolo más fuerte, fue tan feliz.

-Yo también te extrañe…mí amado Feliciano…- Y volvieron ah besarse, pero con mayor intensidad que el beso anterior, jugando con sus lenguas, saboreándose el uno al otro. Como el aire es algo vital para ellos, se separaron jadeando y sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Luddy…-

-¿Q-Que pasa?-

-…Cuando te dije que…me gustaba Elizabeta…fue mentira…-

-¡¿E-Enserio?!-

-Sí, y-yo…tenía vergüenza…y no quería decir que al que más amaba en el mundo eras tú- El ojiazul beso levemente los labios del ojimiel y sonrió

-Yo también tenía vergüenza…no quería que mi amor por ti…fuera rechazado…-

-L-Ludwig…-

-¡HEY LUDDO! ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTAS?!- ese grito los asusto un poco, reaccionaron y se levantaron del suelo

-B-Bruder-

-West, me tenias preocupado, yo ya termine de cantar y tu no apareciste… ¿uh? ¿West…quien es él?

-¿U-Uh? ¡Ah! S-Soy Feliciano Vargas-

-Kesesese, ¿el famoso Feliciano? Vaya, ¿Quién creería que Luddo tendría un amigo famoso?-

-No seas descortés y preséntate-

-Ja, mi nombre es Gilbert Beilshmidt, un gusto conocerte, Feli-kun- El albino le extendió la mano al castaño, que lo miraba nervioso.

-E-El gusto es mío- Estrechó su mano y sonrió levemente

-Bruder…y-yo-

-¿Tu novio?-

-¿¡E-EH!?- Los dos se sorprendieron mucho y de igual manera sonrojaron fuertemente.

-Kesesese, ¿entonces él es el chico del que hablabas en la mañana?-

-…S-Si-

- Jeje~ ¿entonces él es mi cuñado?-

-E-Eh…-

-Creo que si, ve~- Sonrió divertido, por un momento pensó que Gilbert le diría de cosas, pero le alegró que se lo tomara bien.

-F-Feliciano…Hehe, si…tienes razón-

-Entonses, ¡vamos! Que todavía voy ah cantar otra canción, Kesesese-

-Ve~ Vamos~-

Después de ese día, Ludwig y Feliciano se amaron con toda la intensidad del mundo, sufrieron algunas peleas, pero nada importante, pues se perdonaban siempre: Llegaron a vivir juntos en la misma casa, pero después se fueron a recorrer toda Europa, visitaron los lugares más hermosos, comieron las comidas típicas de esos lugares, eh incluso iban a bares juntos alegremente. Los rumores de ellos eran que se habían casado y habían adoptado a dos niños, la verdad esos rumores eran ciertos, se casaron, fue hermoso, pero no fue tan grande su boda. Sus niños eran hermosos, y aun que hayan sido adoptados, se parecían demasiado a sus padres. En fin, los dos vivieron felices, formando la familia más tierna que pudo haber existido en el mundo**  
**

* * *

Ok ni yo tenia pensado poner esa canción xP, pero cuando estaba haciendo la parte del concierto...pues, digamos que apareció por arte de magia ^^

La canción es Cherish Fandub Español, cantado por Haruhie, ahora Itani c: No, no tengo link para la canción, después de todo ella borró su canal y aw :c (?) Bye-nii~


End file.
